


The Outing

by soberloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Humor, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberloki/pseuds/soberloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <b>palmer_kun</b> over at LJ, as part of a drabbling challenge meme.<br/>
400 words of purest AU, involves Severus Snape, a Malfoy, and a Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outing

Professor Snape's voice resonated clearly through the partially open door. "I'm sure you're very proud of your son's creative side, Missus _Potter_ , but I do not appreciate having my stores raided for unauthorized student experimentation!"

A faintly amused-sounding murmur replied, and Albus Severus Potter shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Ginny Potter nearly hated Professor Snape, despite everything he'd done during the war. She'd objected to naming her second son after the man, but Al _liked_ the old grouch, and hoped his Mum wouldn't wind Snape up too much.

Next to Al, Scorpius Malfoy sighed and leaned against a bookshelf. "Think it'll be worse than fourth year?" he whispered.

"Dunno. He hasn't told it all yet, has he?" Fourth year _had_ been a bit excessive, and Al's Dad had scolded him thoroughly. Of course, he'd laughed so hard he'd fallen out of his chair, but he did say they shouldn't do anything like _that_ again.

Professor Snape made a rude noise in the other room. "I doubt this particular concoction could be classed as a breakthrough in its category, Missus Potter," he sneered. "After all, there are a _wide_ range of sexual lubricants already _on_ the market." After a brief pause he added, "No, I'd wager they were _not_ simply developing a new variant for 'Uncle George'."

Scorpius sucked air through his teeth. "He'll do it. I'm not going to be able to go with you to Egypt. My Dad will hex my head off."

Al sighed and patted Scorpius' shoulder. "It won't be that bad, mate. Really, what can they do? We're nearly seventeen."

Another voice carried from the active Floo connection. "Scorpius, darling, tell Mummy - did the peach flavouring work out all right?" Nobody would ever accuse Persimmon "Pippy" Malfoy, nee Jolda, of being the brightest taper in the candelabra, but she was vigorously proud of her family. "Only Daddy can't stand the strawberry stuff in Sectu, sweetheart."

Ginny Potter _was_ quite quick on the uptake, though, and her angry demand to speak to her son was cut off abruptly by Snape, who then sailed back into the office and smirked at his students.

"Fifty house points each from Ravenclaw, Mister Potter, and Hufflepuff, Mister Malfoy, for being careless enough to be caught testing your brew in my classroom. It would have been one hundred apiece, but Christmas _is_ upon us. Enjoy your holidays, boys."


End file.
